


A Lovelier Night

by allonsy_gabriel



Category: Original Work
Genre: And By That I Mean This Is Literally A Song, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Songfic, cute cute cute, i wrote a song, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: YouAnd IAnd the moonIn the sky





	A Lovelier Night

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this! It's not sad! At all! Pure, romantic fluff. I'm so proud.

You

And I

And the moon

In the sky

A smile

A breeze

Starlight

Through the trees

We dance

We sing

Don't worry

'Bout a thing

And now that the sun's gone 'way

In this quiet, I will say

I

Couldn't ask

For

A lovelier night

And I

Couldn't ask

For anything

But to stand in your light


End file.
